In typical vehicle seats, in which seat and back parts each have a metal frame, both frames carrying a cushion covered with a material or leather cover, a fitting for adjusting the angle between seat and back parts can be integrated in a simple and stable manner in the metal frame, in that fitting parts which are pivotable in relation to one another are implemented integrally with the metal frame or are non-positively or positively connected thereto, for example, screwed or soldered. A dissipation of impact energy, as is exchanged between seat occupant and vehicle seat during a crash, hardly occurs here.
For so-called shell seats, whose seat and back parts each have a rigid plastic shell, DE-OS 2 001 842 proposes a fitting, which comprises a spar fastened on the back shell and a plate fastened on the seat shell, having a link guide, in which a joint pin of the spar is movable, an adjuster articulated with the spar and the plate allowing an adjustment of the angle between seat and back shells. DE-OS 2 001 842 does not describe the fastening of the fitting on the plastic shells.
For this purpose, DE 103 27 639 A1 proposes screwing the parts of the fitting onto flat side parts of the seat and back shells, inlay parts made of metal or hard plastic being able to be provided to avoid cracking in the area of the fastening areas.
However, such a vehicle, in which first and second fitting parts are each only fastened non-positively by screws to a structure of the seat or back part in the form of a plastic shell, has disadvantages. In particular in the event of a screw connection alone in only one fastening direction, as is proposed in DE 103 27 639 A1, the danger exists that the screws will loosen or tear out of the soft plastic shells, which requires the complex reinforcement of the plastic shells according to the teaching of DE 103 27 639 A1. In addition, impact energy can hardly be dissipated in this manner.
At least one object of the present invention is therefore to provide a vehicle seat, in particular a shell seat, in which the adjustment mechanism for the angle between seat and back parts is implemented more reliably. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.